You're it Bruder
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: prussia forced gemany into a game with rewards for the winner yaoi germanst human names used
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell am I doing? I have work, I cant spend the whole damn day playing TAG with him!" Ludwig ranted silently to himself. Wondering why his older brother had to be so childish. When Gilbert had first asked he had said 'No' like normal, but then Gilbert pulled that cursed puppy dog face, causing his resolve to crumble in seconds.

So now he was playingwith him and Gilbert was it. Ludwig had no intention of losing this game, he was Germanyafter all, to that fuckingPrussian. All he had to do was touch the base, Prussia's king size bed, while Gil was it. He would win, the game would be over, and he could go back to work.

He slowly peering around the corner into the longhall, searching for any signs of that silverette or his damn bird. He was taking this game way to seriously, like he did everything, he noted. Even his own immaculate home was starting to feel unsafe. Noticing no signs of his brother he stepped into the hall, feelinga chill of anxiety run up his spin, as he glanced at the door all the way at the other end. The door to Gilbert's , he began running towards the door only to be tackled to the floor half way there.

As the blonds back hit the floor the albino man pinned him down quickly, a Cheshire cat grin plastered to his pale face. Leaning down he quickly crushed his little brothers lips into a hungry kiss, grinning wickedly as he felt the younger man jolt in surprise.

"Sie sind es Bruder. {you're it brother.}" he cackled, standing up. Ludwig silently got to his feet, his face red with heat as he gazed at Prussia, in shock. Winking, Gilbert turned and ran towards his room "If I win you're my slave for the day." he teased bringing back to reality.

"You are not going to win, Gilbert. I'm better and you know it." Ludwigsnarled, giving pursuit.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You know I'm the awesomest thing in the history of awesome." Gilbert bragged, stopping in the doorway of his room to strike a 'suductive' pose.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." the blond mocked, glad he could always count on the others ego, charging towards his elder sibling. Prussia gasped as he was slammed to the hard wooden florof his room, pain tingling through his body.

"Tag." jeered Ludwig, biting the slender mans bottom lip. Quickly Gilbert pushed the larger man off of him, licking the side of his neck.

"Du. Verlierst.{You. Lose.}" the silver haired man purred, then flopped onto his bed, before Ludwig could do anything.

"Fuck." he cursed "What do you want me to do?"

"Firstly you must address me as 'Master'."

"Was!{what}"

"You heard me."

"Fine. What do you want of me, Master." growled the German.

"Hmmm, I want you to lay right here." Gilbert smiled slyly, patting the spot, on the bed, next to him. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion Ludwig sighed and sat where he was told.

"I'm never gonna get my work done." he mumbled to himself.

"Nope." chimed his brother, pushing him onto his back, then strattling him. Gilbert leaned down against his brother, pushing their manhoods together, and carresing Ludwig's lips with his own. Flicking his tongue out, seeking entrance. Which he recived after a few seconds. His tongue slid in greedliy tasting tasting every part of Ludwig's mouth. As their tongues intertwined a feral moan ripped from Ludwig's throat. Grabbing his brothers silver locks he pulled him into a deeper kiss and pushed his body against the others.

"I thought you wanted to work." Gilbert cackled breathlessly, grinding into Ludwigs stiffening member.

"I . . . I, ah, figured it was useless with you, ah, here Bruder." the younger man groaned, trying to keep his thoughts straight.

"Well I am hard to resist." nipping the others earlobe before he began to kiss his way down his brothers neck, inciting soft moans from the flushing blond.

Ludwig inhaled deeply as Gilbert's mouth clamped onto the hollow of his neck, sucking vivaciously. Smirking, Gilbert continued sucking Ludwig's neck while sliding his hands under the larger man's shirt, pushingit up as he went. When he had it off completely he simply threw it to the floor, doing the same with his own. Slamming their half naked bodies back together he pulled his, now fully erect, brother into another steamy kiss. As he and his brother fought for dominance Ludwig slid his hands across the albino's back, raising goosebump's and sending shiver's through his body.

Eventually the Prussian broke the kiss, panting and shaking. Grinning maliciously, with lust eyes he slid his hand's inside his brothers pants, yanking them off violently along with his boxers. Ludwig watched, flushing a deep crimson, as the last of his clothing were removed from his body. Then slammed his eyes shut and stiffled a groan as the silverette's hand wrapped around his throbbing erection. Smirking at his reaction he began pummping up and down growing in speed as he went. Laughing as Ludwig clawed the sheet's, arching his back. Then he suddenly stopped his hand, causing the young man to whimper sadly.

"Tell me what you want." Prussia purred into his younger brothers ear.

"I want you." Germany groaned

"Kesesese, I know, everyone does." he whispered, pumping his hand one last time as Ludwig climaxed into his hand. Gilbert laughed as he lifted his hand and lapped the juices from his hand. "That was fast."

"Fuck you Bruder." Ludwig blushed, feeling himself get hard again as he watched his brother hungrily drink up his cum, enjoying the flavor.

"Weren't you going to anyway?" teased the albino.

"Wa . . . Was {what}?!" stuttered the young man.

"I order you take me." Gilbert said "Right here, right now."

"As you wish, Master." Ludwig sneered, grabbing his brother's shoulder's and rolling so that the eldest was on the bottom now. He grinned darkly as he ripped the Prussians tight pants, then his black Prussian flag boxers, of of his pale body. Throwing them to the floor to join all the other rejected clothing.

Sliding his rough hands across the others soft skin, Ludwig kissed him passionately, enjoying every sound his silver haired lover made. His hand slowly made its way down to Gilberts firm ass, slipping one finger in, wiggling it to make room for the second.

"Ng . . . Bru, Ah, Bruder, Ah!" the elder man flushed, covering his face with his hands, at the feel of his brothers two fingers scissoring inside of him.

"What is it, Master?" breathed the blond, running his tongue over Prussia's nipple.

"More, more, give AH me more." gilbert moaned his voice rising a whole octraveas Ludwig slid in his third finger thrusting into his prostate.

"But shouldnt I stretch you first, Master?" the man mocked.

"Just give me more, ng, fill me!" order the other, hands moving from his face to tangle in the younger mans blond locks. "Now"

"Ja, Master." Ludwig replied rippinghis fingers out of his brother, leaving Gilbert with an empty feeling.

"Aaagghhh!" Gilbert screamed in pleasure as Ludwig slammed his large manhood into him, sending chills up both mens spins.

"Is this what you wanted, Master?" Ludwig panted, feeling his calm composure dissinigrate from the warmth of his brother squeezing him so tightly.

"Yes! More! Harder!" Prussia gasped at each thrust, as his siblingset a mind-numbing pace. Leaning down Germany brushed his lips across the other nations, seeking entrance. When it was granted he quickly locked his lips with his lovers. He then wrapped his paw of a hand around Gilberts '5 Meters' and ran his hand up and down it in time with his thrusts. This treatment caused Gilbert to buck himself into his brother, moans of extasy tearing wild from him.

He could feel the pressure building as he neared his climax, not wanting to be first, he tightened himself around his younger brother.

Relisingwhat his elder was trying to do when he felt him tighten made Ludwig smirk. So he pounded deeper hitting the others prostate with every thrust.

"Ah, Im, Ah Im gonna, ng, gonnaahhh!" Gilbert cried out as he climaxed at the same time as his younger brother.

"F . . . Fuck." Ludwig stuttered pulling out of his brother and laying down on his back next to Gilbert, both breathing heavily.

"See wasnt this better than doing paperwork?" Gilbert smiled, flashing his white teeth.

"You planned this didnt you?" the blond nation accused.

"So what if I did? I know you enjoyed it." the other pouted sarcasticly.

"Whatever." Ludwig sighed, closing his blue eyes.

"We should invite someone to play with us next time."

"No."

"Ehh why not?"

"Because I . . ." Ludwig stopped when he heard the front door open.

"Doitsu~~" chimed Feliciano.

"You didnt. You son of a bitch." Germany glared as Prussia Grinned innocently.

* * *

sooo what do you think please review and who know i might right a sequel lol


	2. authors note

okay so hello everyone im really sorry its taken me so long to write the next chapter ive been busy with my other story and it just doesnt want me to write it i swear but im working on it and it will be out soon i promise and i thank you all for all the alerts and favorites im thinking about adding more than one more chapter to this what do u all think they would be prussia tricking dear germany into even more sexy situations please let me no what you think and i will probaly just replace this note with the chapter when its done alright ~ciao


	3. Chapter 2

"Doitsu~" Italy called again bounding up the stairs then into the room and stopped just in front of the bed, a smile on his face. "Ve~ did you fun with out Italy? You promised you would inclued Italy, Prussia."

"Sorry couldnt help myself but your here now." smirked the albino in return.

"So can I play now?" Feliciano chimed climbing onto the bed and crawling next to them.

"Of course!" Gilbert cackled.

"No." Germany said coldly then began to get up to put his clothes on.

"Ve~ but why not?" the small italian pouted.

"Be . . . because, I have work to do." he replied _'Verdammt, why does he have to be so cute?!'_ he looked away pulling his clothes on faster to hide the fact that he was getting aroused again.

"Aw arent you just a kill joy. I guess ill just play will poor lil Italy all by myself." Prussia purred, twining his fingers around said mans curl as he began sucking on Feliciano's neck, illiciting veryu errotic moans from him.

"Aaahh Pru . . . Prussia." Italy moaned, back arching, legs trembling.

"What?" whispered the silverette, licking the others ear, when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oi, Verlierer.{Loser}" he called, cackling when his brother froze in place.

"What did you just call me?" hissed the large German man.

"I'm simply reminding you of the fact that your mine for the day."

"And what about it?" Ludwig retorted, he had a bad feeling about this _'I was really hoping he would forget about this. Now I'm never going to get that paperwork done.'_

"Well~ . . . as your master I order you to help me pleasure this adorably small Italian." he then looked at Italy "Wouldn't you love that? Having both of us inside you?"

"Oh yes" squealed the brunette in return "But we cant let big brother Romano find out or he would be very mad at Italy."

"I . . . Ita . . . Italy!" Germany stuttered, surprised that the seemingly innocent Italy would agree so enthusiasticly to do such a lewd act.

"Why the hell would I tell him? He hates me as it is, I don't need him hating me more, if possible. And if he did find out Spain would which ain't that bad but then would France find out Id never hear the end of it." Prussia groaned in mock horror.

"Aw~ poor GilGil." Italy whined hugging him then turned to look at a half dressed Ludwig who was still in shock. "Doitsu, you cant do anything with you clothes on." he tsked flying over to the man, making quick work of the little clothing he had managed to get on.

He shivered as he felt Italy's hands ghost across his skin sending his blood rushing to his lower regions. To his emberrasment a groan escaped his as Feliciano's warm mouth enveloped his partly erect member, which fully hardened almost immediately.

"Fe . . . Felici . . . Feliciano." Ludwig groaned his hands in his hair as he deep throughted his shaft, which mind you is not an easy task he was quite large rivaled only by a few one of which happened to be laying on the bed watching with a victorious smirk. A shiver ran up his spine when his wet throbbing dick was released and exposed to the chill of the air.

"Doitsu, come play with Italy and Prussia now yes?" Feliciano begged, tugging Ludwig towards the bed with surprising strength.

"Yes, Bruder, play with us." Gilbert purred, curling his index finger in a beckoning motion.

"Fine I'll 'Play'." Germany sighed giving in and letting himself be lead back to the bed.

"Oh my Feliciano, I just realized something terribly wrong." Prussia snickered. _'This whole situation?' _Ludwig thought, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was painfully hard, but that was something a cold shower could fix.

"Ve~ what is it?" the small Italian man fretted.

"Your still dressed." the silverette growled seductively, flicking the top button of Italy's shirt undone.

"Forgive Italy." he smiled and was undressed in a matter of seconds.

"Damn." mussed the Prussian, eyes hungrily scanning the brunette.

"I hope Italy pleases you."

"Oh fuck yeah." Gilbert said his Cheshire grin back, if he wasn't hard before he certainly was now. "What about you West? Does Italy please you?" he asked looking at the trembling blond.

"I, I . . ." babbled Germany and it was at this point that his rational mind broke and the more feral side took over, a side he hadn't seen of himself since the second world war. "Fuck."

"Now the fun begins." cackled the ex nation, noting the change in his younger brother.

"Yay! Italy cant wait to have the two of you filling him!"

"Everyone wants my awesomeness. So who do you want to prepare you?"

"Ca . . . Can Doitsu? 'Cuz Italy did him a favor earlier and should give one to Prussia." He said.

"Hell yeah." Gilbert cackled.

"Yes." Germany growled softly, moving closer.

"Oh wait! Italy brought something that will make it easier." he giggled pulling a tube of lube from his discarded pants pocket and handed it to Ludwig. He then got on to his hands and knees, head hovering over Gilbert's groin. Then he smiled spreading his legs and licked up the side of Prussia's unusually large cock, making the the albino moan in appreciation. Ludwig slid up behind Feliciano, fingers slick with lube and pushed the first one in past the tight ring of muscle. Immediately he brushed over his prostate making him moan around Prussia's length and that in turn making Gilbert moan.

After wiggling that finger around shortly, Ludwig pushed in a second and began to scissor them. Prussia groaned a Italys mouth tightened around him. This felt way too fuckin' good and he knew that punding into Felicianos tight ass along with his brother would be even better.

"Ve~ is Prussia thinking dirty things?" Feliciano giggled.

"How can't I? But with that damn mouth of yours I'm lucky as hell I can think at all." the albino purred in return.

"So Italy is go . . . Aaaaahhh!" Italy cried throwing his head back as Germany's, now three fingers, jabbed straight into his sweet spot.

"Would you say he's done?" Gilbert asked staring into Ludwig's eyes and cackling at the raw lust in the glassy blue orbs.

"As ready as he'll get, bruder." the broken blond replied, his voice deep, and pulled his fingers out, lips twitching into a smirk when Feliciano whimpered at the lose.

"Alright."

"Yay! Italy is so~ excited!"

"I bet you are. Now spread your legs a bit wider. Okay good. Now West's going to enter you first then I will. Okay?" Prussia informed.

"Oka~y!" Italy sang then moaned as Germany's manhood slid into him, filling him. He screamed when the ex nation joined the younger German inside of him. He was so painfully full he swore he was being torn in two but at the same time it felt oh so good. He was out of his mind in pain and pleasure and he had a feeling that once the pain resided it would only get better. Once the pain was mostly gone he experimentally lifted his hips then lowered them once again. He moaned loudly at the sensation and at the same time the brothers pleased groans filled his ears. "You . . . You ca . . . Can m . . . Move." he panted out.

Nodding, Gilbert and Ludwig pulled out and slammed back in, slowly at first but gradually getting faster while making every part of Feliciano burn with pleasure. He was moaning so loud he thought the whole world him but at this point he didn't care, he was in pure bliss.

Germany grinned as the small Italian moaned shamelessly, this felt so fucking good and he wanted more. Decieding to fill his mouth he reached around, twining his fingers in silver tresses he slammed his delicious brothers lips against his in a fiercely hungry kiss.

"Gilbert couldnt help but moan as Ludwig kissed him, the sheer passion of it all made him shiver in need and want. _'Fuck, West needs to be like this more often!' _he thought as they slammed into Feliciano. He abso-fuckin-lutly loved the feeling of his brother tongue fucking his mouth, he tasted every part of his mouth, roughly carressing it. Hell it was more intoxicating then beer an more addicting then heroin and much harder to get, but oh so fucking worth it because it was driving him out of his god damn awesome mind. He was pulled from his train of thought when Italy tightened around them. "Aaaaahhhh." he groaned.

"Cazzo!{Fuck!}" Italy screamed as he came hard all over himself and Prussia. Then whimpered loudly as Gilbert and Ludwig groaned his name in unison, filling him with their seed.

Slowly Germany and Prussia pulled out of Italy with a small squelching sound, laid him down and laid on either side of him, all three breathing hard.

"Kesese. That was fun." the silverette cackled and stretched after catching his breath. The blond grunted in agreement and the brunette just sighed happily.

"Can Italy stay here and go home in the morning?" Feliciano asked sweetly.

"Of course, I doubt you can even walk right now." teased the Prussian.

"Does Doitsu mind if Italy stays?" the small man asked turning to said nation. Germany just nodded his head. "Yay." he then yawned "Buonanotte." and fell asleep.

"Looks like we wore him out, Bruder." Gilbert smiled. When no reply was heard he looked over to see his younger brother asleep. He chuckled and pulled the blankets over the top of them and joined the others in sleep.

* * *

okay im sooo sorry this took so long for me to make and it would have been out a few days ago but u see i went to Fannatiku an anime convention down in st george UT (where i live by) and forgot to bring my notebook i no sad right but anyway i had a great time there i danced with kyoya from the host club i thought i was gonna die but yes sooooooo enough of my rant

does anyone think i should make this into a series u no add more cuz i think the morning after this would be funny as hell dont u let me no 'kay

review or belarus will stalk you


End file.
